Beast Boy's Motives
by Owlzen
Summary: Beast Boy has been acting differently towards Raven... maybe more affectionate? But of course Raven doesn't see it that way. This is a BBxRae story. In-Progress. Note the rating change!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans... if I did I wouldn't have ended the series like they did.**

**This is a BBxRae fanfic so if you don't like the pairing, then don't read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" Those were the words that Raven chanted as she was meditating in front of the large windows in the Ops room. She was tired of meditating in her room and decided for a change of scenery.

It was late morning and everyone was up and the tower was full of noise. A skill that Raven acquired shortly after moving into the Titan's Tower was learning to block everyone else out. If she didn't learn how to do that she would have gone insane by now. At that particular moment Raven was putting that skill to use.

Currently, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over who got to play the new Mega Monkey's game first when it comes out. Beast Boy was of course making points that only his inadequate brain could make sense of. Robin was with Starfire in the kitchen watching her with love sick eyes as she was making a Tamarean dish that looked like it was alive. _Who knows,_ thought Raven, _maybe Starfire is actually a good cook on Tamaran._ Raven almost laughed at the improbable thought. Almost. Yes, everything was going normal as usual. Raven was pretty content today. _Beast Boy hasn't even bothered me with one of his stupid jokes_, thought Raven smugly. Raven suddenly frowned when she felt the presence of a certain green changeling right next to her. She didn't even notice that Beast Boy and Cyborg had stopped arguing. Raven sighed and turned her head to question Beast Boy as to why he there but she stopped when she looked at what he was doing.

Raven couldn't believe her eyes. Here, sitting next to her was Beast Boy, _meditating._ Raven was so stunned that she sat there with her mouth hanging open. Raven quickly regained her composure and cleared her throat to gain Beast Boy's attention. But Beast Boy acted as if she wasn't even there. Raven, now clearly annoyed, called Beast Boy's name. Still no reply. She then tapped his shoulder. He didn't even flinch. That was it. Raven levitated a cushion from the couch and slammed it into Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy fell backward with a yell and then looked up at Raven rubbing his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" screamed Beast Boy.

"You were ignoring me," stated Raven calmly.

"SO? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO-" Beast Boy suddenly stopped mid-sentence and started shaking his head smirking. "Raven, Raven, Raven," said a chuckling Beast Boy, "Aren't you always the one telling us to not interrupt you when you are meditating? Yet, here you are interrupting other people when they are meditating. I didn't realize you were such a hypocrite Raven." Beast Boy had a devious smirk plastered on his face and en evil glint in his eyes. Raven didn't know what to do besides stare at Beast Boy dumbly.

_ I can't believe this!,_ thought Raven._ That snot colored pest just out smarted me! _Raven so badly wanted to hit Beast Boy with the couch cushion again but she knew Beast Boy was right. Beast Boy, seeing that he won, turned around to face the window again and returned to meditating. Not knowing what else to do, Raven just sat there waiting for Beast Boy to finish. Raven was tempted a couple times to take a quick peek into his mind to see what he was thinking, but decided that it would be wrong to do that.

As Raven waited not so patiently for Beast Boy to be done, she went over all the motives that Beast Boy could have for doing this. _He's probably just mocking me,_ she thought, _or maybe he's just trying to find new ways to annoy me. All I know is if he is, he sure as hell is doing a good job. Well, two can play at that game. I'll just have to show him that whatever he does doesn't bother me in the least bit. _With thought, Raven went back to meditating like Beast Boy wasn't even there.

A half of an hour later, Beast Boy opened his eyes smiling. He felt so peaceful. Beast Boy then looked to his left and saw Raven floating peacefully meditating. Beast Boy smiled and got up quietly as to not to disturb her, and went to his room.

It was now dinner time the same day, and the team was in the T-car, coming back from fighting Cinderblock. Everyone was in a good mood because they took down Cinderblock in 20 minutes, a new record, and Robin rewarded them with no early morning training for a week.

Beast Boy, hearing his stomach growl whines, "I'm hungry, who wants pizza?" A chorus of "me's" and "I do's" rang through the car as Cyborg drove his baby towards their local pizza place. When they arrived they were treated like special guests, as usual, and took a seat outside. As Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin were arguing over what kind of pizza they were getting, Starfire turned to Raven and started talking to her about the cutest top she saw at the "mall of shopping" the other day.

"It was the most glorious piece of clothing I have ever seen! It was pink with lots of shinny little discs which I believe you call "sequins". Am I correct?" questioned the red- head with a huge smile on her face. As much as Starfire annoyed Raven, Starfire was still her best friend so Raven did her best to carry on the conversation with her. Eventually the boys decided on what they were getting and ordered it. While they were waiting for their food to come, the teens talked and taunted each other. When the food finally came, they all started eating like they have never been fed before, making a huge mess of things. Well, everybody except Raven of course. Everyone was having a good time. Raven was a lot more relaxed than usual and everybody noticed.

While eating, Raven noticed a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked at the person who owned those pair of eyes and questioned him. "Is there a reason you're staring at me, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy blushed and looked down at the table. "N-no, It's j-just…" the boy stuttered. He sighed and gave up on trying to talk and picked up a napkin, reached across the table and gently wiped the corner of Raven's mouth. "You had something on your mouth," whispered Beast Boy softly, still blushing. It was dead silent at the table and everyone's eyes were on Raven wondering if she was going to kill Beast Boy or not. Raven cleared her throat, breaking the silence and said, "Thank you, Beast Boy. Now, if you will excuse me…" With that Raven teleported to her room, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"I thought the green bean was a dead man," whispered Cyborg to Robin. Robin just nodded, still in disbelief himself, then stood up, paid for dinner, and patted Beast Boy on the shoulder as he walked out. Cyborg and Starfire soon followed leaving Beast Boy alone to wonder what the hell he just did.

Raven was pacing inside her room, freaking out. As random objects swirled around her room covered in a black aura, she wondered what was making Beast Boy act so weirdly today. Raven didn't even had the chance to yell at Beast Boy for this morning's incident because when she was finished meditating, he wasn't there anymore. Now she had another thing to yell at Beast Boy for. _Should I even yell at him for it? I mean he was only trying to be nice, right? But what if he only did it to mess with my head like earlier? That has to be it,_ concluded Raven. With that Raven went to her bookcase to look for a new book to read. Selecting a mystery she had been wanting to read for a while now, Raven sat down on her bed and opened the book to the first page.

Raven was half way through the book and very immersed in it when she heard a knock on her door. The empath looked at her clock and realized that she had been reading for 3 hours. Reluctantly, Raven rose from her bed and went to go see who disturbed her peace. She slid the door open only enough that she could see who it was, and not so surprisingly, it was none other than her green teammate.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" said Raven monotone.

"Well," said Beast Boy while dragging his foot along the floor, "I just wanted to apologize for today. I didn't mean to bother you, I just wanted to, I don't know… understand you better? Maybe get you to like me. Anyways, I just came to say I'm sorry." As Beast Boy turned around and started to walk away, Raven called out to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy." Said boy turned around and looked at Raven expectantly. "So you weren't trying to annoy me?" questioned Raven.

"No... At least not today," replied Beast Boy with a smirk.

"Oh." Beast Boy turned around and started to walk away again when Raven called out to him a second time. Raven cursed herself before saying, "You could have just said something. If you stopped acting like such an idiot and asked to do something with me, I might have said yes." Truthfully, Raven had been feeling something for the green boy lately, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She thought that if she spent some time with him, other than yelling at him or throwing him out windows, then maybe she could figure out what it is.

Beast Boy's whole face lit up as he yelled, "Really? Thanks Rae! What do you want to do first? I heard there was a fair in town, we can go there!" Upon looking at the angry expression on Raven's face as he was dragging her out her room by her wrist, he cowered slightly and then said "Or maybe we can just go to that café you like, how about it, Rae?"

Raven, now slightly pissed off, replied, "First off, my name is Raven, not Rae. Second of all, if you haven't noticed, it's night time. When I said we could do something, I didn't mean this minute. Now if you don't let go of my wrist right now, we won't go anywhere or do anything tomorrow."

"Got it," squeaked Beast Boy as he let go her wrist. With that Raven turned around and went back into her room without even acknowledging Beast Boy's "goodnight". Even so, Raven couldn't help but smile when she heard Beast Boy running down the hall way cheering happily about the next day. She then cursed herself when the book she was reading before Beast Boy interrupted her blew up.

* * *

**(A/N): This is the first chapter so it will be continued. Feel free to ****criticize and tell me about any mistakes I made or parts that didn't make sense. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 2 is up. There is a little RobxStar in this chapter. Reviews would be nice, tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't... whatever floats your boat! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…"

Raven was awoken by her alarm clock and quickly shut it off using her powers. Not wanting to get up for the day, she snuggled back into her bed and was drifting back to sleep when she realized that she promised Beast Boy that she would spend the day with him. The dark teen looked at her clock. 6:03 am. She sighed and got up. She knew she had a long day ahead of her and had to get a lot of meditation in before she did anything else. Raven walked across her room and got her towel and a fresh uniform and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

As Raven stepped in the shower and turned it on, she started making a list of what she needed to do today. _After I get dressed I need to brush my teeth and then make my bed. Now that I think about it, my room may need a dusting… _Raven started shampooing her hair. _Now where do we keep the cleaning supplies again? Do we even have any? The only reason we haven't died pilled under our own garbage is because Silkie eats most of it… We really need to start cleaning the tower._ Raven shut off the shower and stepped out. As she was drying herself off, she heard her stomach growl and frowned. _Well cleaning can wait until I get something to eat. Or maybe just something to drink… Tea sounds nice._ Raven was now fully dressed and just finished brushing her teeth. As she walked out of the bathroom, she couldn't help but wonder what torture Beast Boy was going to put her through today. _I swear if he drags me to the arcade I will_-

"Oooof," said Raven as she hit the floor. As she sat up and rubbed her head, she looked around to see what tripped her. There, sitting in the middle of the hallway, was none other than Silkie sleeping. "Well this is just the beginning of a bad day," muttered Raven as she got up and half-walked half-floated the rest of the way to the Ops room.

When she walked in the room, she noticed the TV was still on and walked over to turn it off. She walked right past the couch, not even noticing the sleeping Beast Boy lying there. As she picked up the remote and went to hit the power button, her finger slipped and hit the volume button instead. To Beast Boy's misfortune, at that exact moment a commercial for a monster truck rally came on, which caused the room to blast with noise and make the green boy wake up screaming. Raven, being startled both by the noise and the presence of Beast Boy, screamed and ended up making the cushion that Beast Boy was laying on explode, thus sending Beast Boy soaring halfway across the room and almost through a window.

Raven was in shock and could only stand there with her mouth hanging open. While Raven was standing there, not knowing what to do, Beast sat up and saw Raven and said, "Jeez, Rae. You could have said 'wake up' instead of blasting me across the room…"

Raven having finally regained the ability to move said, "No, I didn't mean to do that! The TV scared me and which caused my powers to blow up the cushion you were sitting on and…"

"It's okay, Raven. I was only joking," Beast Boy chuckled. He then looked at the clock and noticed the time. "What are doing up so early, it's 6:30?" questioned Beast Boy. Without giving her a chance to reply, Beast Boy smirked and said, "Oh I know. You just couldn't wait to spend the day with me, could you? So tell me, Rae. Which won you over, the pointy ears and overwhelmingly good looks or my amazingly wonderful personality?" While looking at the cocky expression on Beast Boy's face, Raven couldn't help but think, _Oh damn, I was right. It's going to be a very, very bad day._

It was now 11:13 and Raven was ready to hit her head against the table. She was sitting at the table drinking her now cold tea, while listening to Beast Boy blabber on about who knows what. Raven sighed and looked around the empty room. _Of course, today had to be the one day that Robin finally grows a pair and asked Starfire out and for Cyborg to have to go to Titans East to fix their security system on the same day. Thus, leaving me here. Alone. With him. For the whole day._ _I know I wanted to spend time with him to figure out my feelings, but I thought there would be other people here to also keep him occupied._

Beast Boy finally noticed that Raven wasn't paying attention and stopped talking. Upon hearing no talking Raven looked back at Beast Boy and gave him a questioning look.

"You really don't want to be here, do you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well I'm not very fond of listening to someone talk about how they think they created a fungus monster in the pig sty they call a room," replied Raven.

"Oh. Well, we could do something that you like. Do you want to go somewhere?" Honestly, Beast Boy would do anything she told him to. He just wanted to be around her.

Raven thought for a moment. _There was that poetry reading that I wanted to go to…_

"Well, at my café there is supposed to be a poetry reading," stated Raven.

"Cool! We can go there! Come on!" yelled Beast Boy as he dragged her out the door. Once they were outside Raven started to levitate off the ground, getting ready to fly. When she realized the Beast Boy was still on the ground she gave him a questioning look.

"Well, actually Raven," Beast Boy stated nervously as he played with his hands, "I was kind of thinking we could, you know, walk there and… talk." Beast Boy's face was a bright red, which stood out against his green skin color.

"Oh… okay," said Raven as she landed back on the ground and started walking. Beast Boy then ran up to walk next to her. There was dead silence. Beast Boy stared at the ground trying to think of something to say. _Come on you idiot. You were talking her head off earlier, why can't you say something now?!_ While Beast Boy was mentally scolding himself, Raven couldn't help but feel the embarrassment radiating off of him.

"So…" said Raven, trying to break the awkward silence, "How do you think Robin and Starfire's date is going?"

Beast boy, relieved that Raven had broken the awkward atmosphere replied, "Knowing Robin, he probably went all out. I bet you he even rented a limo for her. And now he is probably staring at her drooling while she fawns over something like liquid butter."

Raven couldn't help but smile at how realistic Beat Boy's prediction probably was. She could just imagine them at the movies, Starfire being extremely loud, attracting a lot of attention as she tells Robin how glorious the liquefied butter was. She would then start to drink it from the little pump and Robin would dumbly nod, not even noticing what she was doing until minutes later because he was too busy staring at her. Raven chuckled at the thought, but regretted it when the lamppost they were passing started melting.

Beast Boy who was watching Raven the whole time couldn't believe it. "I did it! I made you laugh! And I wasn't even trying! YES!" screamed Beast Boy and started dancing around, celebrating. The pair was now getting a lot of stares, so Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand and pulled him into the café that they just arrived at.

"Will you stop acting like an idiot?! This isn't a play ground…" grumbled Raven as she walked toward a table to sit down. Beast Boy looked around and just realized that they were at the café.

"Yes, ma'am!" yelled Beast Boy as he sat across from her at the table. As soon as they sat down, Beast Boy saw a young waiter come over and smiled at Raven. He had spiked black hair, like Robin's but shorter. His eyes were a piercing blue and were clearly outlined with black eyeliner. His nose was a bit crooked and had thin, but cherry red lips. His well-toned body was outlined clearly by his tight black shirt and purple skinny jeans. _Is he wearing… girl jeans? _questioned Beast Boy in his head.

"Hey, Raven. You here for the poetry reading?" asked the girl-pant-wearing boy with a smile. Beast Boy _did not_ like that flirty tone he was using.

"Yes, I've been looking forward to it all week. Will you be reading today, Ethan?" asked Raven in a less cold tone than when she is talking to Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I've been working it in for a while. I hope you'll like it… Hey, I've meaning to ask you something…" Beast Boy did not like where this conversation was going. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"HI THERE. I'M BEAST BOY. NICE TO MEET YOU. ETHAN WAS IT?" yelled Beast Boy as he jumped up and stood in front of Raven.

Ethan looked about ready to kill the green boy. "Um, yeah," said Ethan clearly annoyed.

"So how do you know Raven, Ethan?" asked Beast Boy with false interest.

"She's a regular here. So Raven, anyways-"

"Oh that's interesting. I live with Raven, you know, in the big T-shaped tower over there," said Beast Boy pointing out the window. "We're Teen Titans, if you didn't already know that. So, Ethan, how often do you get to see Raven?"

"Um, once or twice a week, but-"

"That's too bad. I get to see her every day. Her room is just down the hall from mine-"

"BEAST BOY! Will you shut up already? You don't need to be telling everybody my personal information," seethed Raven. "Sorry, Ethan. Anyways, I'll have my regular and get this pinhead over here a hot chocolate."

"Sure thing, Raven," said Ethan with a smile. He then looked at Beast Boy and frowned and walked away. As he walked away, Beast Boy stuck his tongue out and then mutter, "Girl-pant-wearing prick." Raven banged her head against the table wishing for today to be over already. She looked at the clock in the café. 12:29. _Only a couple more hours, hang in there Raven…_

* * *

**(A/N) If anybody knows some good poems that I can use in the next chapter, please tell me... seriously, I suck at finding good poems. Thanks. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I do not own Teen Titans**

**Sorry for the huge gap between updates. I'll try to make it more regular. Anyways thanks to those did, for reviewing. More reviews would be nice, especially if it's criticism. Btw the crappy poem in here, I made up on the spot and was inspired by the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. Anyways, chapter # is up, Enjoy!**

* * *

"I didn't know you like poetry, Raven," said Beast Boy.

"Well, you learn something new every day…" replied Raven.

"I should have guessed that for all the books you read that some of them would be poetry. So, you write any?" Raven blushed and the dim light above them exploded. Beast Boy smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. So… would you mind, I don't know… showing me any?" Beast Boy highly doubted that Raven would say yes, but he never got his answer as at that moment all the lights dimmed even further, if it was even possible and the light above a little stage brighten to show a man standing in front of a microphone.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Ryan, the owner of this little place. Tonight, if you didn't know already, we have a poetry reading. Anybody can come up and read what you want." Upon hearing this Beast Boy made an evil face and looked at Raven.

"Don't even think about it. You do it and I'm sending you to a dimension where there is no videogames or tofu, got it?" threatened Raven in a deathly calm voice. This made Beat Boy cower in his seat and face the stage again.

"So our first reader tonight is a regular here, Ms. Ami Miller." A petite girl who dyed her blonde hair with streaks of blue and green, came up on the stage and took the microphone from Ryan and looked at everybody. She had sparkling green eyes that were outlined with thick eye liner and mascara. Anybody who saw her would think she is beautiful, that was until she opened her mouth.

"We walk alone. We are surrounded, but so utterly alone. We walk down our treasured path, all the colors and smiles. But we walk alone. No one can see inside you, not even yourself. We act, we play, we pretend. We walk alone."

Beast Boy was stunned at the dead tone in her voice, but apparently he was the only one fazed by it because everyone else starting snapping. Ami gave a small smile and then walked off the stage and back into her seat. Beast Boy looked at Raven, his mouth just about hitting the floor.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" questioned Raven.

"She… B-but… What was that?!"

"It's poetry Beast Boy. I know even you aren't that stupid to not know that."

"Yeah, I know it's poetry, but why was it so dark? It gave me the creeps."

Raven frowned at this. "You don't' have to be here Beast Boy. You said you wanted to know me better and this is part of it. I like hearing this kind of poetry. You start to understand the pain that everybody holds inside themselves. If it creeps you out that much then you can just go back to the tower." Actually, Raven was surprised that Beast Boy lasted this long. She expected him to have turned into a turtle and hid in his shell by now.

Beast Boy took what Raven said into consideration. _The pain that we hold inside, huh? Well that's a new way to look at it…_ thought Beast Boy.

"I didn't think of it that way…" mumbled Beast Boy as he turned to look at the next reader. He was an overweight boy, looked about 17. His name was Brian. This time Beast Boy listened closely to the poem and tried to find another meaning to it. After a couple of more people read, Beast Boy was starting to understand what Raven said early.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy after a while and saw that instead of having a bored looking expression on his face, he actually looked… interested. She could see him concentrated on everything the speaker was saying. Raven gave a small smile. Maybe Beast Boy was finally understanding a small part of her.

_Ring… Ring…Ring…Ring_

Ravens thoughts were interrupted by Beast Boy's and her's communicators going off. Raven took her's out from her imaginary pocket and flipped it open.

"Raven," said Robin. He looked to be on the R-cycle, with Starfire behind him. "Kardiak is terrorizing a local preschool. Have you and Beast Boy get there as soon as possible. I'm sending you the coordinates now. Robin out."

Beast Boy, who heard the whole thing, looked at Raven.

"Come on Beast Boy, let's go," commanded Raven as she quickly got out of her seat and ran towards the door. As Beast Boy ran after her, he saw Nathan standing by the door. As he ran past him he mouthed, "Sucker" and gave him the finger. Once he was outside he changed into a hawk and flew after Raven who was already in the air, heading for down town. The pair arrived in a matter of minutes, just in time to see Robin cut off one of Kardiak's tentacle like arms with a bird-a-rang. Robin was in his traffic light colored uniform. _Did they wear their uniforms on their date?_ Beast Boy wondered. His thought was broken when Raven asked, "Where's Starfire?" as she ripped one of the wires that was connected to the building and wrapped it around the oversized mechanical heart.

"She's getting the kids and teachers away from here," replied Robin with a quick glance to Raven. Kardiak easily broke the wire Raven tied around him.

"I'll go help her," said Beast Boy as he transformed into a cheetah and ran off towards the school. It made more sense for Raven to fight Kardiak, her powers are better for defeating him… or it. As Starfire and Beast Boy brought the teachers and kids to a safe place, Raven and Robin tried to wear their enemy down. Robin was using his bo-staff while Raven was shooting energy bolts. This seemed to be getting them nowhere and Raven was getting frustrated. _I was actually having a decent time with Beast Boy, and I was starting to figure out what I was feeling for him, but this… THING had to be an annoying bitch and try to kidnap some little kids! Seriously, who in the world would create a mechanical heart that is a pedophile? What is wrong with people these days?_ For Raven to curse, she had to be seriously pissed, even if it's just in her mind. Raven had enough. She ripped a street lamp from out of the ground and smashed the pedophile-like machine in half… and then quarters… and then eighths, and sixteenths, and thirty-seconds, and- "RAVEN"

Said girl looked at the person who called her name. "I think that's enough," said Robin. Raven, just realizing she lost control, blushed, which made one of the lids to man hole nearby fly 20 feet in the air. Then, using her powers, she collected all of the pieces of Kardiak and wrapped them in a sheet of metal she got off the side of a building. It was then that Starfire and Beast Boy appeared.

"What? Are we done already?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, Raven… took care of it," replied Robin as Raven put the wrapped up pieces of their enemy in the back of a police truck that just arrived.

"You mean Raven lost control and totally went berserk on him? And I wasn't here to see it? Aww, dude. So not cool. At least I can tell Cyborg that he missed it when he comes back."

"No you won't," said Raven from behind Beast Boy. Beast Boy nearly jumped 5 feet in the air.

"Jeez, Rae. you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"And you shouldn't talk about people when they're only a hearing distance away."

"So… you're saying I can talk about you when you can't hear me?"

Beast Boy was rewarded for his stupid statement with a piece of pavement to the back of his head.

"Idiot," mumbled Raven.

"Oh, friend Raven! You should not hurt friend Beast Boy like that!" cried Starfire.

Not wanting to be scolded by Starfire, Raven quickly changed the subject. "So how is your guys' date going, you know before this," asked Raven. Robin blushed at this, which Raven thought was very amusing.

"Oh, it was most wonderful friend Raven!" screeched Starfire. "First, friend Robin took me to Guapo's."

"You mean that very fancy restaurant that's hard to get into?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah," replied Robin, "It turns out if they know you saved the city a couple of times, they let you eat there anytime, no problem."

"But don't you guys have to dress really fancy to get in there?" questioned Beast Boy as he observed that they were in uniform.

"We were wearing fancy clothes; I had my uniform under my suit and Starfire is really quick at changing." _Of course, leave it to Boy Wonder to be ready to fight 24/7,_ thought Raven. _And since when is Starfire quick at changing? It takes her forever to change when she goes into the changing rooms in the mall!_

"We were on our way back to the Tower to change so we could go to the fair that's in town, but then Kardiak showed up. That reminds me, how come you two weren't at the tower?" interrogated Robin.

"Oh, we were just out together, y'know," said Beast Boy in a suggestive voice as he slung his arm around Raven's shoulders. Raven reprimanded him by punching him and the stomach and walking away.

"Have fun fair," Raven called over her shoulder as she started to walk away. Beast Boy looked at his watch as he was holding his stomach. 2:11pm. _I still have a good part of the day to impress her. I just hope I don't get anymore dumb ideas like that one._ Beast Boy looked over at Starfire and Robin and saw that they were already on the R-cycle ready to go. _Maybe I should get motorcycle instead of moped... I mean look at the way that Satrfire is pressed against Robin. That could be me and Raven. Her arms wrapped my waist as she hold onto me tight. Her breasts pressed against my back as she buries her face in my shoulder... Her sweet scent filling my head..._

Beast Boy was snapped out of his reverie by Robin revving the engine.

"Friend Beast Boy, you better catch up to friend Raven," said Starfire.

"Oh, thanks Star," mumbled Beast Boy.

"Friend Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"You like Friend Raven very much correct?"

"Wha- um, I-I don't k-know what your-r t-talki-"

"Please make her happy. She needs it." said Starfire sweetly.

"Good luck, Beast Boy," said Robin.

Beast Boy blushed. "Thanks, you too."

This time Robin blushed, then drove off and Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah for the second time today and ran to catch up to Raven.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you like, what you didn't, y'know, just the whole 9 yards. Til' next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) So... I know I said last time that I would try to make the updates more regular, but as you can see, I completely failed at that. I probably should give you some excuse as to why it took me so long to update but honestly... I was lazy. Anyways... this chapter is a bit shorter because again, I was being lazy, but who cares! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! If I did I would have made Starfire wiser.**

* * *

Beast Boy caught up to Raven who was standing on a street corner, waiting for the light to turn. As he stopped to catch his breath, he realized where he was.

"Where are you going, Rae? The café is in the other direction."

"It's Raven and we're not going back to the café."

Beast Boy gave her a confused look as they started to cross the street. Beast Boy was so confused that even the flashing lights and blaring car horns didn't even faze him. Even as a bright red motorcycle came speeding at him, Beast Boy didn't even notice. It was only a backround noise. Beast Boy raised his head and called out to Raven who was a couple feet in front of him, just stepping up on the curb.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?" asked Raven as she turned around and gave Beast Boy a bored looked.

"Have you finally realized the we're going to do something- BEAST BOY!"

Surprised at Raven's sudden reaction, he was snapped out of his confused state and finally heard the motorcycle coming at him. Not even thinking about transforming, he leaped forward. The next thing anyone knew, Beast Boy was on the ground, his eyes shut.

The roar of the motorcycle was so loud that no could hear if it hit Beast Boy or not. Raven ran toward the green boy and dropped to the ground next to him. She turned his body so he was laying on his back. His mouth was slightly parted and his eyes were lightly closed. His green hair was dusting his sweat glistened forehead. Raven would have stopped and admired him if she didn't think he was hurt.

She put her hands at either side of his face, on his cheeks. She lightly patted them to try to wake him up.

"Beast Boy…" whispered Raven so softly and with so much emotion that it created a huge split in the road.

By now people were crowding around to see what happened, but Raven didn't notice them.

All of a sudden the changeling's face began to twitch. Expression was starting to show in his face and his brows furrowed like he was confused.

"Is… that… an angel's voice? Am… I… dead?"

Raven was stunned. _Did he just call me an angel?_ she questioned herself. She focus once again on Beast Boy when she heard him say, "Raven?"

She looked at his face and found is eyes open. "Are you my angel? That would mean you're dead too… What happen- OW!"

"I guess the pain finally registered… What hurts Beast Boy?"

"My left foot and my head." He tried to get up to see how bad his foot was hurt, but Raven pushed him back down.

Beast Boy gave Raven a confused look and then smirked. "I didn't know you like to be on top, Rae."

Raven was ready to hit him, but remembered that he was injured so she gave him a death glare and mummered, "It's Raven". She then went to inspect his foot. She had barely even moved it when Beast Boy screamed.

"Don't do that! Why can't I look at it myself?"

"Because when you're injured you shouldn't move. It looks like your foot's broken. I can probably heal it, but it will take a lot of energy. As for your head, you probably hit it pretty hard when you dove out of the way. You might have a concussion. We'll have Cyborg check that out when he comes back. Okay, I'm going to start healing your foot now, ready?"

"Yeah."

"It going to hurt for a second…"

She put both hands on his foot and Beast Boy screamed, but only for a second. After that Raven's hands were glowing white and Beast Boy's face relaxed.

"Oh… thank you, Rae. All the pain is gone."

"Yeah, but it's going to take a couple of minutes for it to heal. Your foot's broken, but only 1 or 2 bones. And my name's not Rae."

"That's good." It was silent for a moment then Beast Boy opened his eyes, he didn't realized he closed. "Are we going back to the tower after this?"

"Yeah. I mean the plan was to go to the fair, but you need to rest. And I will be much too weak to do much of anything than sleep or meditate."

"Why were we going to the fair? I thought you didn't like crowded places?"

"Well, I don't but I know you were looking forward to it," Raven blushed at this. "And it's only fair that we do something that you like after we do something that I like."

Beast Boy really didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected Raven to be so considerate. _I thought that since she had to spend the day with me that we would do everything that she wants…_

"I'm done-huff- healing your foot," stated Raven. It was only then that Beast Boy realized that he hadn't responded to her. He didn't even realize that his foot was fine until she said it.

"Oh, thanks Rae." He moved his foot around just to make sure it didn't hurt anymore.

"No-huff-problem."

Beast Boy looked up when she said this. Raven was pale. _Paler_ than usual. Beast Boy didn't know that was possible. She didn't even have enough energy to tell him 'my name's not Rae'. She looked like she was about to collapse at any second.

He immediately bolted up to help her, but was dizzy as soon as he stood up. _That's right, I still have that concussion. _

After 30 seconds, he was steady and went over to help Raven up. She leaned heavily on him and Beast Boy was worried.

"Let me carry you," said Beast Boy. He didn't want her to collapse on him.

An obvious blush was spread across Raven's face.

"No you-huff-still have a-huff-concussion."

"Don't be stupid. You obviously did more than you should have. Your powers were over exerted. First the battle, then healing my foot. You really shouldn't have done one after the other. And now I feel guilty, so let me help you."

After thinking about it for a second, Raven sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

Beast Boy smiled. He then moved so he stood in front of Raven and motioned for her to climb on his back.

Raven raised an eyebrow as to ask 'seriously'?

Beast Boy just smiled back stupidly. Raven sighed for a second time and wrapped her arm around his neck and jumped on his back. Raven was surprisingly light. _Damn, with those curves, I would have thought she weighed more._

As Beast Boy started walking, Raven closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of his neck. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

When they were almost back at the tower, Beast Boy turned around, or at least attempted to with Raven's head resting on his neck, to tell her that they were almost there, when he found her asleep.

_She looks so peaceful… Her eyes closed gently, with her lips parted slightly… A light blush on her pale cheeks… A strand of her purple hair resting just over her eye…_

Beast Boy was suddenly painfully aware of her breath on his neck. And the way her arms help tightly on him with her chest pressed firmly against his back and her legs wrapped around his waist.

He tried to stop thinking about it all he could, but he just couldn't. _Think of what Raven would do to you if she caught you thinking about this! She would probably chase after you and lift you with her powers and slam you against the wall… And maybe she would press up against me and whisper in my ear- STOP IT BEAST BOY! BAD!_

It suddenly it became very painful for him to walk as the consequence for his thoughts showed up between his legs. He was thankful that they just arrived at the tower. As quickly as he could, he brought them into the tower and into the ops room.

He thought about bringing Raven to her bed, but didn't want to be thrown out for window later for going to her room without permission. Instead, he gently laid her down on the couch and ran off toward a closet to get her a blanket and pillow. Before he laid the blanket over her he unclasped her cloak, folded it, and placed it at her feet. Before he walked out of the room to go take care of his _problem_, he looked at Raven sleeping. She looked so innocent and pure. He would have never even guess that her father was Trigon. _All she does is try to help people, she doesn't deserve the shitty life she has had. She should be treated like a queen. And I would be her king…_

He then walked out of the ops room into the hallway. Anyone looking at him would say that the way he looked at Raven was loving. Too bad no one but the birds flying outside the window was there to see it.

* * *

**(A/N) For those who like Cyborg, he will be there in the next chapter! Yay! *mini dance party* Also if you would be a gentleman and a scholar and review that would make my day. Just tell me if you liked it, didn't, what I should add or take out. I write to improve! No criticism= no improvement. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): I do not own Teen Titans.**

**I know I took very long to update but I finally got it up. I've decided to actually add some plot into this story to give it some more depth. But it's still just a fluffy. I hpe you like the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"EEEEKKKKKKKKKK!"

_What is that noise? I wish it would just shut up…_ thought Beast Boy half-asleep. He unconsciously took the pillow his head was laying on and put it over his ears.

…

…

…

Beast Boy's head shot up and realized that he fell asleep after bringing Raven home. And now there was screaming coming from the direction of the Ops room. All sleep was now gone from Beast Boy as he transformed into a cheetah and sprinted to the Ops room. As the doors opened he expected the worst and got ready to attack. But when he went into the room he saw a scene that he wasn't sure what to make of it.

Raven was awake and sitting up with a very annoyed look on her face. But she wasn't the only one there. Robin was also there with a confused look on his face while Cyborg was on the ground laughing. And there in the middle of it all was the source of the sound he heard earlier. Starfire.

At the current moment Starfire was trying to give Raven a check up like the ones she saw on TV. Unfortunately for Raven, Starfire was only allowed to watch little kid shows because Robin really didn't feel like explaining any inappropriate jokes they would make on other programs. Therefore, she was trying to give Raven a little kid check up.

The shriek from earlier was from Starfire finding out Raven was no feeling well and now she trying to tickle Raven to get her to open her mouth so she can check her throat. As Cyborg started to calm down from laughing he saw Beast Boy standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Yo, BB! You missed it! Starfire was chasing Raven around with instrument from Tamaran that checks your eyes by squeezing them!"

Beast Boy chuckled but when he did his head started throbbing.

"You okay, Beast Boy?" asked Robin as he saw Beast Boy rubbing his head.

"Yeah. I just got into an accident earlier and I kinda hurt my head. I also broke my foot, but Raven healed that for me," replied Beast Boy.

"Oh, that answers my next question. I was going to ask you why Raven was sleeping on the couch. She must have used all her energy to heal you, right?"

Beast Boy blushed. "Yeah…"

Cyborg saw him blush and smirked. "You must feel real special Beast Boy. The girl you like using all her energy for you."

Beast Boy blushed even harder and after making sure Raven didn't hear Cyborg, retaliated by saying, "Yeah, well you must be head over heels for Bee if you run over there at her every beck and call."

"You little snot-colored-"

"Hey!" shouted Robin. "Don't you think that we should go save Raven from Starfire now?"

Everybody was now watching the two and Raven looked ready to strangle Starfire.

"Starfire!" shouted Beast Boy.

Starfire stopped her attack on Raven and looked up at Beast Boy.

"Oh, Friend Beast Boy! It is horrible! Raven is so ill that she can't even let me examine her to see what's wrong!"

"She's not sick Star. She was just tired after healing me and she fell asleep, so I put her on the couch."

"Oh, then you must be hurt Friend Beast Boy! I must examine you to find out your illness!"

"No I'm okay Starfire. I just got hit by a motorcycle." Beast Boy then realized that that didn't sound any better. Oh well. It was then Beast Boy saw Raven staring at him. He raised his eyebrows and she looked away. Beast Boy thought he saw a tint of red splashed across her cheeks but before he could do anything Raven started asking Robin a question.

"So how was the rest of your date with Starfire?"

"Wait what?!" shouted Cyborg. "You and Starfire went on a date and I didn't know!"

Beast Boy grinned and said to Cyborg, "You surprised too that Robin actually grew some balls and asked her out?"

"Hell yeah! Wait, I won the bet, BB! I told you Robin would ask Starfire out before she asked him."

"Yeah. Whatever, trashcan," mumbled Beast Boy as he pulled a 20 out his imaginary pocket and shoved it at Cyborg.

This whole time Starfire had a confused look on her face as she was thinking. She then asked, "I am confused friends. Did Robin not posses balls before he asked me on a date? Is this some kind of human ritual where a man has to grow testicles before he is allowed to ask a girl on a date?"

Everyone was now looking around the room trying to avoid Starfire question.

"Hey Raven. Since you're the girl why don't you explain it to Star?"

"Oh no. I don't think so. You're the one who said the expression, so now you have to explain it." Raven got up and walked out of room saying, "I'm going to meditate. Have fun Beast Boy."

Even without looking at her, you could hear the smirk in her voice. Beast Boy then looked to Cyborg and Robin who were slowly backing out of the room.

"Hey! Where do you think you guys are going?"

"Um, we have… uh, stuff to do. Bye!" shouted Robin as they ran out of the room. Beast Boy then turned around to look at Starfire who was innocently waiting for his answer.

_Oh, fuck my life,_ thought Beast Boy.

Later that night while Beast Boy was in his room trying to decide what videogame to buy next when he gets the money, he heard a knock on his door. Beast Boy looked at his clock and furrowed his eyebrows.

_11:49pm._

_Who would wait until now to talk to me? _

Still he got up and opened his door. The surprise was written on his face when he saw Raven standing there looking kind of nervous.

"May I come in?" asked Raven

"Um, sure."

She stepped inside. While Beast Boy closed the door Raven looked around his extremely messy room for a space to sit. Beast Boy saw this and said, "Oh, sorry. I wasn't expecting visitors. Give me a second."

He ran to his bunk bed and shoved everything off the bed onto the floor and then kicked a pathway through the junk on the floor for Raven to get through.

"There. It's clean now. You can sit on the bed."

Raven raised an eyebrow but sat on the bed anyways. After debating whether or not to sit on the bed also, Beast Boy decided to just stand to make Raven feel more comfortable. After a minute of silence Beast Boy cleared his throat and asked nervously, "So what did you come here for?"

"Um, I just wanted to talk."

It silent for another minute then Raven asked, "How's your head?"

"Oh, um, it's getting better but it still hurts."

"Why don't you let me see it?"

"Oh, o-okay," stammered Beast Boy as he walked up to Raven and kneeled in front of her.

She place her hand on his head and after 30 seconds said, "You wanted me to heal you head?"

"Oh, no. You don't have to. You already did so much."

"Stop being stupid Beast Boy and let me heal your head."

Beast Boy shut up and nodded his head as to say fine. Raven started healing his head as her hands glowed white for the second time that day. She was finished fairly quickly and after Beast Boy thanked her and sat on the bed next to her.

"I wanted to thank you," whispered Raven.

Beast Boy was startled but asked, "For what?"

"For today… and for carrying me home… and for not going in my room."

"The last one was just common sense," said Beast Boy as he chuckled.

"I'm just lucky you have that." said Raven lightly. "But seriously Beast Boy. I had a nice time today."

"Really?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't act so surprised. I wouldn't have agreed to spend the day with you if I didn't think in the slightest I wouldn't have some fun."

"Oh you're right. Any girl would die to spend the day with me," joked Beast Boy as his cocky self. Raven frowned and pelted him in the face with the pillow on his bed.

"Don't get over confident. You couldn't do it two days in a row."

"But Miss Raven you are underestimating my skills"

"Oh really? Then why don't you take me out tomorrow and see if you can impress me."

"Well it would be my honor… As long as we don't go to the café again and have to see that Ethan punk."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with Ethan?"

"Nothing, he's just a little… suspicious."

"Of course," said Raven sarcastically. "Well, it's getting late, so I guess I'll go to bed now. See you tomorrow, Beast Boy." Raven got off the bed and walked out the door.

"Good night, Rae."

"It's Raven."

With that Raven was down the hall and turned the corner to her room. Beast Boy smiled and laid back in his bed and whispered, "Score" and went to sleep.

A bright eyed boy walked past the red eyed guards toward the red skin master himself and kneeled.

"Master Trigon, you said your daughter would be mine if I assisted you. But today she was with that green mutant! Are you trying to rip me off?"

"Are you questioning me, Ethan?" boomed Trigon. "You will get what you earned but you must be patient. Once I get my daughter, you will have her once I'm finished. Until then you are to do what you are told, no questions asked. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master. I am sorry for questioning you."

With that he walked away. Once he was far away enough, he sprouted into his true form, with wings and fangs, and flew back to Earth to await to see his Raven again.

* * *

**Hey there. I know you probably didn't expect that at the end. Now for those who don't like Trigon (which is everyone), I'm going to make Ethan more the villain, rather than Trigon. Sounds better? Good. So anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to become a better writer and I can't if I don't get feed back. Tell me what you hated or loved, could do better or more or less of. Also anyone who reviews gets a cookie! Yay! Please?**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey everyone this is an Author's Note.**

**First I would like to apologize for not updating in months. At first I was really busy because of softball season, but then I got really sick and wasn't able to write. I'm better now and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. You really gave me a kick in the ass to continue writing.**

**Secondly, I am happy to inform you that I will be posting a new chapter today. *hoot hoot* It probably won't be posted until this evening though. **

**So that's all!**

**See you next chapter.**

**-Owlzen**


	7. Chapter 6

**(AN) : I do not own Teen Titans**

**OMG. I updated. Sorry for the delay, I was dragged out of the house by my parents to go visit my uncle in the hospital. But I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…_

The red flashing lights and blaring noise was keeping her from going back to sleep. She was annoyed with whoever has the nerve to wake her up at - she looked at her clock - 4:23 in the morning. She dragged herself out of bed and floated out of her bedroom, through the hallways, and into the Ops room. She was the last one there.

Robin looked at her, and now saw that everyone was there, and began to explain.

"Titans. We know that criminal activity has been low with the exception of the incident with Kardiak yesterday. I noticed yesterday during that fight that we have let our guard down and let up on training. As the leader of this team I plan on fixing this problem. We always need to be at our best at all times because we never know what can happen. This is why I got you all up early in the event that we might have to do this at a later time. Consider this training."

"HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE!" screamed Beast Boy. He had wild eyes that were blood shot, probably from lack of sleep. She wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't even gone to bed yet and stayed up playing videogames instead.

"I have to agree with Beast Boy on this one Robin, this is a little too intense, even for you," stated Cyborg with authority but also with a bit of concern for the Boy Wonder's well-being.

"Guys, I'm fine. I've just had a bad feeling lately and I would feel better if we were more prepared and trained for any kind of situation."

Still, she gave Robin a worried look. Robin saw this and smiled at her. "I promise, Star. I'm fine." Starfire seemed satisfied with this answer and looked around the room. Raven hadn't spoken yet so she watched Raven for her reaction. She looked tired, but so did everyone else. Though there was also something about her appearance that made her look…. frazzled. _Maybe friend Raven had a non-pleasant dream. What was the name for it? Robin had mentioned it… Ah! Nightmare. Perhaps friend Raven had a nightmare. I shall inquire about it later._

"Okay team. Since we're up and about, we may as well train. Titans to the Training room!" ordered Robin.

Everybody moaned and groaned as they dragged themselves to the training room, all except one who was asleep on the floor with his butt in the air.

"Somebody get Beast Boy," said Robin. Raven sighed and levitated the boy taking him with her.

"Because we are a team, it is important to know all your teammates strengths and weaknesses along with your own. So I've decided that today we are going to spar each other. You're going to use this time to figure out your partner's strengths and weakness and, if you don't them already, yours as well. Because there are 5 of us, while 4 of us are sparring the 5th will work on conditioning. We will switch every 10 minutes. Beast Boy and Star, you guys will spar each other. Raven I will spar you. Cyborg, work on conditioning."

Everybody got in their assigned positions and went to work. Raven came up Robin and said, "Are you ready?"

Robin nodded and came at Raven running. Raven levitated in the air and over Robin. She then took one of the weights, using her powers, and threw it in Robin's direction. He quickly ducked and jumped towards Raven with his bo staff out. Raven got ready to kick him in the chest, but at the last moment Robin went under her and brought her down with him to the floor.

"You picked me first because you wanted to more than just fight, Robin." Raven got loose from him and kicked him in the jaw. While he was dazed Raven got a couple more weights ready.

"You're correct," he replied as he blackfliped to dodge the weights. "As you know I've had a funny feeling that something bad is going to happen." Robin used his bo staff to jump over Raven and then kick her from behind.

"You're not one to usually listen to what you're feeling. What's changed?"countered Raven as she rolled away from Robin and got back into fighting stance. Robin threw a bird-a-rang and Raven used her powers to redirect it back at him.

"It's been unusually quiet lately and it isn't because all the criminals are in jail. I've checked, so either it's hibernating season for villains or something weird is going on." Robin dodged the bird-a-rang with a flick of his bo staff and it exploded. Raven took this time to get closer to Robin with him distracted. She went to punch him in the gut and at the same time Starfire scream from being tackled to the ground be Beast Boy in tiger form. This made Robin look over for a split second and in that second the punch landed in his gut and sent him falling to the ground. Raven then took the heaviest weights she could find and pinned his arms and legs to the ground. Raven smirked and put her foot on his stomach while pretending her hands were a gun and play shot him.

"I found your weakness," stated Raven. "It's too bad your weakness and strength are the same though." Robin just looked at Raven. _I forgot how intuitive she is sometimes_ thought Robin.

"Anyways," started Raven, "you wanted to talk to me to see if I felt anything weird or strange going on, correct?"

"Correct," replied Robin.

"Well the overall atmosphere of the city is normal, even a bit more content than usual. I've been keeping an eye on the other dimensions and nothing big or disastrous has happen. The only thing that there seems to a bit of concern about is that I've been feeling freer; like I can express my emotions more freely without needing to meditate as much, which I find alarming."

"Why is it alarming, shouldn't that be a good thing?" questioned Robin.

"Normally it would but it's not gradually happening over time. It's like I woke up one morning and all of a sudden I didn't need to use half the self control I did the previous day. That isn't normal."

"I see. So what do you think is happening?"

"I have a few theories, but I think that someone is tampering with my demon side, making it less aggressive and not as present. But why, and more importantly _how_, is what I don't understand."

"Do you think this person is also the cause for the absence of villains?"

"I think there is a connection." Robin nodded looking like he was trying to process something.

"Tell me if anything changes," stated Robin. Raven nodded. They then looked over at Beast Boy and Starfire. They had just finished their fight with Starfire smiling proudly as Beast Boy hung from one of the beams on the ceiling.

"Good job, Star," said Robin as he laughed at Beast Boy.

"Why thank you, Friend Robin," said Starfire with a giggle.

"Umm Star?"

"Yes?"

"Well… um… I…" Robin looked flustered and was rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, um you um can call m-me boyfriend Robin now, i-if you want."

Starfire looked like she was about to burst. She shot into the air and screamed happily.

"Oh this is a joyous occasion _Boyfriend Robin_! We are now boyfriend and girlfriend! We must celebrate! I will go make the pudding of celebration!"

"Wait Star, we still have to train!" yelled Robin, but it was too late. She was already out of ear shot. Beast Boy came down from the beam as a hawk and landed on Raven's shoulder.

"Niceee dude. Congrats," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah man. We've been waiting for you two to get together for a while. Don't screw it up," warned Cyborg.

"Yeah, thanks. Anyways, let's get back to training. Cyborg, I'll be sparring with you and Beast Boy, you will be sparring with Raven," stated Robin.

Beast Boy turned back into his human form and strutted up to Raven and slung his arm around her shoulders saying, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you Rae." Raven blast him off her with her powers and said, "My name's not Rae."

As she walked away a green tiger pounced on her pinning her to the ground. "Someone's being a bit catty today," joked Beast Boy.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," said Raven monotonously.

"Then don't forget next time"

"Now get off me." with that she kicked him in the stomach, tossing him 10 feet away.

"Heh. I forgot how strong you were," said Beast Boy nervously.

"Then don't forget next time," mocked Raven. She then sent a energy bolt at him, which he dodged by transforming into a humming bird. Raven kept on shooting energy bolts at him and Beast Boy weaved through them. When he directly above Raven he transformed into a snake and started slithering up her leg. Raven tried to kick and pull him off but Beast Boy was constricting too tight.

"Beast Boy," warned Raven. He ignored her and slithered further up her body onto her hips.

"I would make a great belt, wouldn't I Rae?" questioned Beast Boy playfully.

"Are you begging for a death wish?" threatened Raven.

"You forget, Rae. I'm the enemy right now and you are doing a really sucky job of defending yourself. I think I found your weakness." Beast Boy continued his journey up her body onto her stomach. Raven was breathing a bit heavier now but still wasn't trying to stop Beast Boy. _Maybe I can test her boundaries..._ thought Beast Boy. He slithered to her back and onto her neck. He flick his snake tongue on her neck and started moving downwards towards her breasts. He followed the outline of her breasts and curled his body around them.

Suddenly Raven snapped out the fog she was in and shot Beast Boy with an energy bolt and teleported to her room. Beast Boy was sitting on the ground in human form feeling extremely guilty. Cyborg and Robin who noticed Raven's exit looked at Beast Boy.

"What the hell did you just do, BB?" asked Cyborg. Robin just shook his head. Beast Boy pushed her too far. Way too far.

Raven paced back and forth in her room. She looked at her clock. _6:52 am._ It wasn't even 7 in the morning and Beast Boy had already ruined the day. Eventually she flopped down on her bed. He mind was running wild, but right now what she really needed was sleep. Just as she was under the covers and comfortable, she heard a knock on her door.

"GO AWAY," yelled Raven.

"But friend Raven, do you not want to share my happiness and eat my pudding of celebration?" asked Starfire sounding a bit hurt.

_Star?_

"Sorry Starfire. I didn't realize it was you. Come in."

Raven sat up as Starfire floated into her room. Starfire looked at Raven in her bed and gasped.

"Oh I am terribly sorry. I did not realize you were sleeping."

"Don't worry Star, I was only resting my eyes."

Starfire studied Raven for a little and stated,"You are stressed. Why?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Star."

"Oh but it is for you are my friend. Please, inform me of your troubles."

Raven sighed. She wasn't going to get Starfire to leave her alone unless she told her. "It's really nothing. Beast Boy was just being a, umm, what's the word for it..."

"Klorbag?" offered Starfire.

"Yes," said Raven, "Beast Boy was being a Klorbag."

"What did he do to deserve the title of being a Klorbag?"

"Well, you see, we were sparring and he turned into a snake and slithered places he shouldn't have."

Starfire looked a bit confused and then finally put it together when Raven gestured towards her body.

Starfire gasped. "For such things you would be tortured on my planet! He continued on even when you tried to stop him?" questioned Starfire.

"Well no, I never stopped him but-"

"Friend Raven, you know how Beast Boy acts around you. You should know that he will push you until it gets him hurt. You should have warned him not to push you on something like this."

"How is it my fault! He shouldn't push me in the first place."

"Friend Raven, if it were not for Beast Boy doing the pushing of you, you most likely would not have been as good friends with everybody. He is the one who is always inviting you to places, trying to get you out of your room and wanting to get to know you better. You are lucky to have such a caring friend as he. You should think about this. I must finish making my pudding. Goodbye friend Raven." With that Star got up and left for the kitchen.

_We all seriously doubt how wise that girl is_ thought Raven.

To say Beast Boy felt guilty was an understatement. When he went to go apologize to Raven, Starfire came out of Raven's room and told Beast Boy that Raven was resting and to come back later. He wasn't happy about that but he took advantage of this time to take a well needed nap. When he woke up he looked at the clock. _10:03 am_.

_Raven must be well rested by now_ thought Beast Boy. He got up and was headed for Raven's room until he thought he should bring her some tea. He entered the Ops room and headed towards the kitchen. He got a cup he often saw Raven use and put it on the counter. He filled her tea pot with water and tea leaves and put it on the burner. As he was waiting for the water to heat up he looked around the room. Only Cyborg was there watching TV, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Cy," called Beast Boy.

"Hey, BB. What's up?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Starfire and Robin went off somewhere together, I really didn't care enough to pay attention. Raven hasn't left her room as far as I know." Beast Boy nodded. "You making her tea to apologize?"

"Yeah, I really messed up. My good looks won't save me this time." Cyborg chuckled.

The tea pot started whistling. Beast boy took it and poured into the cup.

"Well, good luck buddy. Don't get your head ripped off. I'm not cleaning up the mess," teased Cyborg.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Beast Boy as he left the room and headed towards Raven's room. Once he got there he waited a minute to try to think of something to say but in the end decided to wing it like always. Hasn't failed him yet. Beast Boy raised his fist and gave 3 loud knock on the metal door. As he waited he heard the rustling of sheets and then foot steps of someone coming to the door. Raven opened the door, saw it was Beast Boy, and went to close it again, but he was too quick. He put his foot in the door way and showed Raven the tea as an offering. She considered it and gave in with a sigh, opening the door and letting Beast Boy in. Raven took the tea from him and sipped it.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" asked Raven irritated.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier. It was really inappropriate and invasive and I really regret it. I'm sorry."

"I'm impressed you knew what invasive means and actually used it correctly."

"I only use the best words when apologizing to you."

"I'm so flattered," said Raven sarcastically.

"I'm serious Rae...ven. I didn't mean to push you that far. You were just becoming more and more open and I wanted it to continue like that, but I hurt you instead."

Raven sighed. "No, Beast Boy. You're right."

Beast Boy's head shot up surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. All you ever try to do is be my friend and make me smile and I'm horrible to you about it. I should be thanking you, not blaming you."

Beast Boy stared at Raven for a while and then he said, "You know, I'm really glad that your my friend, Rae."

Raven was touched. "I'm really glad you're my friend too, Beast Boy."

They were starring at each other now, the intensity of it overwhelming. They both leaned forward, their mouths were so close they could feel each other's breath on their face. Just as their lips were about to touch-

_BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP..._

_"Goddammit"_

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! Intense there at the end. That was fun to write and I hope it was fun for you to read.**

**While it was fun writing, I also want to get better at it so any criticism would be AMAZING. So review telling me what you loved, what you hated, what you think should be added or removed. Whatever pleases your reader's senses. See you next chapter!**


End file.
